Moondust
by Dracorum
Summary: FFIV. "If I had blinked, I would have missed her small, somewhat secretive smile as she whispered, "thank you," before deep slumber claimed her again." EdgePoV. Some non-fatal fluff all the way to the Moon and back again. Revised 12/15/2011


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IV is the good property of Square Enix.**

_**Moondust**_

The first time I saw her smile, so long ago on the Blue Planet, I glanced away. In retrospect it was probably a kind of premonition, because some time later, the first time she smiled _at_ me, my heart tumbled out of its loose perch and did some injury hurling itself off the Lunar cliff. The second time she did, I didn't know whether it was a dream or some kind of delirium. The third time…I keep that memory locked in a strongbox deep within my soul, and someone will have to pry it out of me before I let it go.

* * *

><p>We were on the final stretch of our long, arduous trek. The Lunar Tunnel was in sight when Rosa collapsed; partly out of exhaustion, and partly in protest of the punishing pace. Cecil was on the brink of saying, "I told you not to come," when he visibly swallowed his words and called for a break. Since he didn't have my superior stoic mask and cool demeanor, I had to admit it was a smart move.<p>

I made a point not to notice how Rydia smoothed away a patch of moondust before she laid Rosa down on the ground - or how the dust left a trail of glitter in her hair that she flicked away in irritation.

No, I was off to scout the perimeter, checking for signs of monsters, and looking toward the Blue Planet to see if it had blown up in the time we had spent loitering on the eerie moon. Satisfied with its apparent safety, I retreated to the highest outcrop I could find, determined to do all my ninja training injustice by drawing eyes for miles around onto me, and away from my friends below.

The enormous crystal structure we had seen when we were on the Whale glowed enigmatically in the distance. I resisted the urge to shout a number of foolish things at its façade, things which might have broken the listening silence. Who knew what was around the bend? Noise had a way of echoing and coming back in strange shapes here, and as we journeyed through the alien landscape, we instinctively spoke in hushed tones and kept mainly to the shadows. It was very much like what I usually did back home, and it was an easy routine to settled into.

Home. At the moment, Eblan was merely a patched together mismatch of hazy events in my mind - the only things real and concrete were of when my father and mother were still alive. Even though, by my hands, Rubicante had gone down in his own damned flames, I still felt that everything might have been a nightmare - one I would wake up from at any moment. If only my eyes would just open and see the both of them smiling down at me…

"Edge?"

I blinked and peered down at Rydia from my lofty heights, making room for her as she searched for a way to reach me. All the while, my head hummed with nerves and my muscles tensed as if to flee, like a rabbit beneath the eyes of a hawk.

When had she become the hunter, and I, the hunted? How, for that matter, had I let it happen without noticing? Certainly I was no newcomer to the games between men and women. My old self would have never let a girl affect my heart in this new, alarming way. I had changed so much, just by learning her name.

"Rydia."

"What?" she said as she glanced at me in irritation.

'Did I say that out loud?' I cursed inwardly, horrified as I realized much too late that my mouth worked better when I paid attention to it. My scrambled mind raced to find something less inane than usual to say as I stalled for time by shifting my seat.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Rydia's expression. She did not look pleased to be sitting so close to me on the narrow stone I found myself on. Out of reflex, or fear, I moved away to give her more room.

A flicker of her eyes and…did she smile? No, that must have been my imagination.

"So, what are you doing up here - leaving the two of them by their own lonesome?" I asked the most obvious question, the best my poor, exhausted brain was able to think of.

She raised her brows at me, and again, I belatedly remembered that my inane remarks get worse when my brain think _too_ hard.

"Right, don't answer that," I cringed inside as I deflected lamely. "We'll go down in ten, if it's alright with you?"

Rydia nodded curtly. I breathed in relief as she turned away to look at the Blue Planet. She probably wanted to check that it was still whole and floating, just as I had minutes before. She looked so…

I ordered my brain to stop its wretched gibbering and wrenched my eyes back to the lunar landscape and, consequently, my watch. Minutes crawled by, but I wished each one of them would just trip over its own feet and never get up.

A strange girl, I couldn't help but muse. She was already a woman in some ways - no, I dared not look at her shapely form lest some uncontrollable impulse creep in - and yet she was less than a teenager in some others, with threats of exploding organs in regular and steady supply. It was impossible for me to know for sure what she was thinking, as her gaze grew ever distant - away from the present. Away from me.

I couldn't stand it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, before courage failed me.

She started and looked back, and I could read on her face - in eyes as clear, as unknowable as the eternal night - her first impulse was to snap something along the lines of, "it's none of your concern," back at me. But she thought better of it and let the retort go unspoken. A few awkward minutes passed as she studied my face. My hands itched to check if my mask was still there.

"What of you? What were you thinking about before I came up here?" she asked, for once without any annoyance in her voice.

I pretended not to notice the dodge and considered her question. It would probably serve my best interests to reply honestly for a change.

"Eblan. Or what's left of it," I answered.

Rydia turned fully to face me, "It's not your fault. You know that," she looked horrified.

I was touched. She _cared_.

Then I realized how pathetic that thought was. I didn't want to be a cowering pansy in front of her, least of all when we were on an unfamiliar alien rock.

I sighed and adjusted my mask, "I know…I was just remembering the past. What it was like before-" I waved my hand to encompass everything: the moon, the planet, the lifelessness, "-All this."

She looked curious. "What was it like, to grow up in a castle of ninjas?" she prodded.

I felt the smirk coming-she'd caught the bait!-so I did as I usually did when trying to hide my thoughts and re-adjusted my mask. "I really hate destroying people's daydreams, but ninjas are really just normal fellas making a living in a harsh climate," I smoothly lied. It was close enough to the truth to be indifferent anyway. "We sneak around in shadows because it's so unbearably hot out on the sands, and masks just make breathing a whole lot easier - not to mention they protect our lungs from being coated in dust. Did you know that dust can give anyone allergies and other inconvenient, unpleasant experiences? You don't want to be without one if you're ever going to visit," I finished grandly.

For a whole minute I basked in her wondering gaze - in those amazed and star-filled eyes - and then: "You're full of it."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

And then she _smiled_ and my whole world somersaulted upside-down and right-side-up again.

"What are the two of you doing so far up the cliff side?" Cecil called up to us as he rounded the bend, effectively ruining what chance I might have had of encouraging that rare bloom to grow. "Come on, we should be on our way," he added from half-way down the slope.

I waved at him, and jumped off my perch, not bothering to offer a helping hand to Rydia who would have rejected my offer anyway as she slid easily down after me. She continued to ignore my poor attempts at a more believable retelling of life in Eblan Castle on the way back, but I didn't give up on regaling her with stories until we were almost on top of Rosa.

It wasn't until after many more adventures, that we found ourselves in the Lunar Subterrane and I got the chance to be alone with her again. Having learnt my previous lesson, I kept my disobedient mouth shut as we shared a watch and the others rested further back.

I want to say our silence was companionable and easy, but it would be a gross untruth. The upcoming battle with Zemus weighed heavily on all of us - Cecil most of all, because of his unfailing impulse to take responsibility for everything unjust in the world. We knew that soon, for better or worse, our long journey would be over…

"So Edge," Rydia spoke up from her position beside me.

I was startled, to say the least. That Rydia had started a conversation? With _me_ of all people?

Of course, I kept the thought inside and just looked at her. Then was further startled because she seemed…embarrassed?

Now that was new.

She gathered her courage - alright, I was not going to be surprised anymore because it was highly likely that I was dreaming the whole thing - and said: "Have you any more stories? About Eblan?"

You know, at that exact point in time, I would have taken on dragons by myself if she'd asked me to, but since it was just stories, I replied with the ease of a practiced story-teller: "Mountains." Since she showed interest in my training before I opted for my favorite fail-safe, "Wait until you hear about the occasion when I had to steal the training scrolls from my father –" And off I went.

In retrospect, she probably needed something to take her mind away from the pressure, but it worked un-looked-for wonders. Some time later, the five of us were all comfortably swapping tales of the past. Unquestionably, Kain was still a yet-to-be-redeemed-two-faced bastard, Cecil was still heavily burdened with the world, Rosa was still worried about Cecil, and Rydia was still struggling with her unknown fears; but I was able to keep those dark thoughts from crushing us by just sharing some of my own catastrophic exploits.

We talked longer than we probably should have about the blemished past, without prejudice for previous mistakes which had now finally been aired and led to light. Then we talked of the future, and whatever fears that still lingered were then banished.

Afterwards, truly exhausted, we drifted off to sleep one by one to a deeper rest than any of us had had since landing on the moon. I was the last to fall asleep, more out of duty than anything, because it was somehow still my watch.

Rydia was upright and sleeping peacefully beside me due to some seriously subtle seating arrangements and I occupied my watch with a thorough study of the contours and shadows of her serene face. I should also probably mention that only my superior ninja skills enabled me to admire her and also keep an adequate lookout.

I had no idea how long I had been stuck on her long lashes, lying so still on her pale skin, but all-too-soon, Cecil was already half-way up and lowering Rosa gently to the floor for his turn on guard duty. I mimicked him and turned to do the same for Rydia-of course, with no ulterior motive in mind whatsoever. Her head of soft hair was nearly touching the cavern floor when her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, or rather, _through _me. She was still asleep as far as I could tell.

So as not to wake her fully, I froze in mid-action, hoping with all my powers that she wouldn't suddenly gain consciousness and roast me on the spot with Firaga.

Instead, something completely unexpected happened; and if I had blinked, I would have missed her small, somewhat secretive smile as she whispered, "thank you," before deep slumber claimed her again.

By the time I had collected all of my hammering heart into my shattered chest and rolled onto my mantle for sleep, the resting period was over and it was time to set off again.

The final battle was long and grueling and full of dark hate; but that is a story best left for another time...

It was afterwards, in a glittering throne room where Cecil and Rosa were finally genuinely smiling and laughing, with all of us cheering and toasting them that I found myself wondering if there would ever come a time when I would see Rydia smiling at me like Rosa had to Cecil just then. I also knew for certain that the wistful way my mind was going would led to something impossible. Rydia and I, together...it was as inconceivable as a third moon. And the truth of it was too much to bear. I blended into the crowd, did the classic Shadow Slip, and walked into the night.

I needed some air.

The slow climb up to Baron's wall released me from the heat and pressure of the festive mob. I let my wandering feet lead me along the battlements as a hint of cool, early autumn wind ruffled my cloak. The temperature made it a pleasant walk, yet my thoughts kept turning back to the room I had left behind - to a girl with flowing hair the color of high summer.

Before too long I heard the sound of running feet. I could recognize that start-stop pattern anywhere.

Rydia stormed up to me in a gale of green, "Edward Geraldine!" she scowled, and her angry face was so endearing...

"What in the name of the Blue Planet were you thinking, giving us the Slip and telling no one where you were going or why?" she insisted, and then added as if in afterthought, "I mean, Rosa was so worried!"

I sighed, happy and sad at the same time that she was the one who found me, and for some reason also perversely glad that Rydia had remembered my full name despite my hatred of it. "That Rosa and her worrying," I dryly replied. "I suppose it's a character flaw."

"If you knew how she gets, then don't go places without saying anything! Almighty Eidolons…" she leaned next to me on the battlements, breathing hard.

"Don't tell me _you_ were worried too," I teased half-heartedly, arching a brow.

She ran her hand through her impossible hair, scowled at me, but didn't answer.

I figured I would let her catch her breath before we headed back to avail Rosa of her eternal worries, but Rydia spoke up before I suggested it.

"What is with you today, going around with a doomed face whenever people turn their backs?" she asked pointedly. She was always able to do that somehow, going straight for my weak point and ruthlessly tear through all my shams.

Here, I am ashamed to admit, I had the urge to fluff off and sulk for real to see what she would have said, but thankfully I didn't give in to my base desires.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied, "I'm my usual joyous self. See?" I did my best to convey a smile beneath my mask.

"Oh, come now!" she cried, throwing her hands up into the air. "You can't expect everyone to be glad to see you this way - or be fooled by that 'Oh, I am so stoic and cool' mask you keep insisting on wearing."

"You mean my clothes actually, horrors of horrors, _offend_ the sensitivity of the public?" I answered heatedly. It was really too unfair to attack my mask, so I pulled the cursed thing off altogether, "Alright, I won't wear a mask anymore. Satisfied?" and rolled it into an untidy ball which I then threw off the walls; mentally apologizing to whoever would be cleaning up after the revelries tomorrow morning. I felt Rydia's shock, but at what I wasn't about to guess.

Because just then, with great theatrical timing, I sneezed.

Rydia's eyes grew impossibly round, and her hands immediately flew to her mouth.

"You-you weren't joking?" she managed to say. "About the dust?" she added, her voice trembling.

I sneezed again in answer, and resigned myself.

Her laugh bubbled up from somewhere pleasant and burst out in waves. I couldn't say if it was ladylike for her to be crouched down under the efforts of keeping her balance, but at least it was a good view down her back. Under the circumstances I could have let her asphyxiate and be vindicated, but since I was a good guy underneath my charming, rogue-ish exterior, I settled for patting her violently shaking shoulders, and waiting.

A good while later, we were still sitting side by side on the now-cold battlements, with my cloak around her bare shoulders. We talked a little, after she had sufficiently recovered from her attacks of mirth to take a breath without choking. I told her some of the "real" stories about my parents; about Eblan's plan for rebuilding. She told me almost fantastical tales of the Feymarch and an abridged version of Mist. Not all of everything important was said that night, not really. We were still only strangers in some aspects of our relationship. Even with Cecil and the others, I'm sure we all had secret fears stowed away somewhere for the sake of carrying the fight on for another day.

I realized that night how important the future really was, that we had fought so hard to preserve. To be able to live, to see another day, and be able to say to each other 'let's leave it until later', knowing for certain that tomorrow would come.

In the end, it was Rosa calling out into the gardens below that moved us from our comfortable positions. I thought I was the only one regretting the suddenly hollowed warm space on my right side when Rydia abruptly ducked back under the cloak and hugged me. Let me repeat that: hugged _me_.

I must have hugged back because I distinctly remember afterwards a kind of happy cloud around my head. Whenever someone spoke to me that night their voice sounded very faraway and underwater.

Before we parted the next day, Rydia walked up to me and did the next best things after hugging: she took my hand, smiled - the third time! - and promised she would visit soon.

I'm sure you know how this story ends.

* * *

><p>"Me, me, me! I know!" a tiny girl shrieked with excitement, hand raised, and her small feet wavering on tiptoes as she hopped up out of a crowd of children gathered under the shade of an elderly tree.<p>

The story teller chuckled, "Alright, your turn. How does the story end?"

"They got married and lived happily ever after!" the girl announced gleefully.

If the child had been able to look under the story teller's hood she would have seen a sad, regretful smile, but instead the man cheerfully said "You're absolutely right! I bet Nursie has a reward for such a smart girl. Why don't you go with her now? In fact, I think everyone deserves a treat. Off you all go."

She laughed delightedly and ran out of the shade to take the hand of an elderly matron, followed closely by a stampeding horde of children.

The man got up creakily from his chair and sighed. He was getting a little too old to be talking for so long, but the smiles of the children made it all worthwhile.

Eblan castle shone before him, radiant in the summer sunshine. He set off in a slow walk down the familiar pathways, headed towards the inner bailey. All around him sounds of people rushing about their chores and the quiet impacts of ninjas training flowed and mingled with birds' songs.

A routine day in a peaceful world -

- Before a window somewhere above his head splintered open and a blurred shadow smoothly dropped down in front of him on all fours.

"Whoa, careful, I didn't see you there!" the interloper stood up hastily and made to run.

"Your Young Highne – I mean – Your Majesty! What is the meaning of this!" the older gentleman demanded with alarm.

"Sorry, Seneschal. I'm in a hurry –"

"EDGE!" Rydia's voice reverberated across the castle's bailey.

The King of Eblan winced and rubbed his face in resignation. "Too late."

"Have you been to town to see that dancer again?" The harassed Seneschal whispered and leaned heavily on his cane, "Oh Eidolons, I am getting too old for this…"

Edge hugged his old retainer affectionately, "You knew you were pretty much stuck when I brought her home, didn't you. Well, come on then," He added sheepishly, "I'll need your crutch by the time she's done with me."

One not-so-young man and one still-not-so-old man walked back into Eblan Castle.

Just another ordinary day, on the peaceful Blue Planet.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you mythweaver1 for beta-ing the story! It's much improved and a lot smoother. I hope everyone enjoyed it. There might be more on the way...keep posted!


End file.
